


I've Been Waiting (for You)

by winterfrostwidow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blackfrost - Freeform, F/M, I'm happy about this, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Reunion, Romance, they both deserve better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterfrostwidow/pseuds/winterfrostwidow
Summary: "I knew you would come," a voice spoke.Her breath ceased and she quivered, her chest shaking as tears freely flowed down her face. She turned around and threw herself at him, her arms flying around him. He chuckled.____________________________________Because no one fucking did it yet and I'll be the first thank you very much.





	I've Been Waiting (for You)

Vision's death was the one that left a pit in her stomach. She felt hopeless, dread, anger. She didn't forget the moment when the others began fading into dust. It was all enough for her to have a breakdown, but she held on. She tried to keep everyone who survived together. She wanted to be stronger for them. She didn't know why. But she tried to be there for the grieving.

She swigged shots of vodka in the kitchen inside the Wakandan palace, keeping to herself three hours after the catastrophe. Steve gave her space. Hell, he was the one who needed space. He lost Bucky yet again. She couldn't imagine how he felt. She knew how it felt to lose people, but not again just after having them back.

There was a certain someone in Natasha's mind. She'd always wondered about him. 

She hadn't talked to Thor yet, but he looked like the rest of them. Hopeless, lost, hiding behind a tough exterior. But she noticed something in his eyes. 

She looked away from him and drew her lips in a line, her jaw clenching.

She was too scared to even ask. She couldn't master the courage to talk to him.

 

He came to Earth alone. 

 

She didn't want to know.

 

But in the back of her head, she knew. She had always known.

 

Loki Laufeyson had been a complete pain to her in the beginning. She couldn't help the tug of the corner of her lips as she thought about their past. Back then he was living in the Avengers Tower, banished from Asgard for what he had done to New York and forming allies with the Chitauri. He either annoyed everyone else or kept to himself in his room with endless stacks of books that he stolen from her bedroom. He had pissed her off. 

For a reason she still didn't know, the God of Mischief had his eyes set on her. Maybe because she had beaten his ass in a game of wits. But somehow the pain in the ass had grown a little too much on her. 

They formed a strange friendship and soon he found her influencing him so much that he allowed her to help him down the road of redemption. She knew of second chances. She was given a second chance once. Why should it be any different for Loki? 

It wasn't easy. It wasn't just about saving people from day to day. It was more than that. It was forming the courage to face your ugliest demons. It was trying to move on. It was fighting off those insecurities and that all-consuming self-loath and pity.

And at that point it didn't come as much as a surprise to them when they found a home in each other and fell madly in love.

Natasha hadn't seen Loki since his departure from Earth six years ago, but he had always sat in her heart. 

She said she will wait, he promised they will see each other again.

 

She twisted in her seat again and was surprised that Thor was approaching her. She was sucked into his eyes, fearing and praying against her thoughts.

She felt a twist of anguish but she didn't show it. She couldn't show weakness. She had to be strong for them. "Hey there, thunder." She smirked, her voice lighthearted. "Here to tell me what the hell happened to your mallet?"

"Natasha," he said her name gravely, his eyes saddening even more. He looked down.

She bit her lip to keep it from trembling. "You know we've been wondering about you."  She tipped her head at him and poured another vodka shot. She finished it with one swig.

"I'm sorry." He forced a smile. "I should've sent a letter before I arrived. Did I scare you all out there?"

She chuckled. "A little, yeah. You did good, big guy." She nodded slowly. "How's Asgard?" She mastered the courage to ask.

"Everything is gone, Natasha," he said grimly, a far away look on his face.

She swallowed, her eyes having an odd heavy weight to them now.

"I..." Thor started but stopped there, feeling a pang in his chest. She felt it too. It hurt. 

A tear escaped and streamed down her cheek. She roughly wiped it away and clenched her jaw.

"I know," she said with a bold voice. He looked back up at her with watery eyes. "I know," she repeated. She raised her chin up.

Loki wouldn't want her crying over him. He didn't like sentiment. But dammit he was making it hard for her.

"He saved me. He died saving my life. He handed over the tesseract to save my life." Thor's voice was a faint whisper, as if he still didn't believe this reality.

"I'm sorry, Thor," she said with a calm voice. "I am." She gritted her teeth together. 

He looked at her. "I'm sorry too. He loved you. And I know you felt the same way. I couldn't stop him. He died right in front of my eyes and I couldn't do a thing."

Natasha squeezed the glass in her hand until it broke under the pressure, the glass pieces sinking into her palm and slicing. Through the pain and seeping blood she still squeezed her palm closed into a fist. She forgot Thor was there until he took her wrist and forced her hand open. She immediately grabbed her hand back and stormed off. She knew he meant well, but she needed some space.

 

Natasha held onto the anger surging through her. The grief of Clint's family. The pain Thanos had brought upon her world. Steve's third devastating loss. Everyone who had fought beside her that faded into brown particles...  and now Loki.

 

She was pissed.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

 

 

 

Natasha Romanov was very pragmatic. She didn't really have the same moral compass as the rest of her teammates. But they all had one goal in the end.

She wanted answers and she wanted the job done. 

She didn't hold onto hope. 

She held onto her wrath. 

They were going to win this. With or without her. 

 

Clint of all people should understand that about her. He, after all, had experienced her stubbornness and had lost many fights because of it. Like hell she'd let him sacrifice himself for the stone. He was going to see his damn family again whether he liked it or not.

 

He and everyone who thought she deserved a happy ending had really fooled themselves. She always knew that someday her life would be dangling from a cliff, figuratively speaking. She thought it'd be a little sooner than later.

 

Natasha was ready. She always was. Death was the last closing chapter of her life, she always knew.

 

So there she was, dangling from a cliff, Clint's grip tightening around her wrist. She softly smiled at him. 

"Please," he whispered, "please don't," he whimpered, knowing what was coming. His face twisted in agony.

"It's okay," she used her soothing voice. She was calm. She was always ready. She would do anything for him and the world, he knew that. "Let me go," she whispered, staring up at him with a soft smile and a pair of wet green eyes. 

He didn't loosen his grip on her, not even a little. So she drove her foot against the wall and jumped back out of his hold. She felt the rush of air around her and closed her eyes before that sickening crack.

 

 

 

 

 

 

She was standing in a field, a soft ray of sunshine kissing her skin. The sparkling horizon shone on the grass, forming beautiful gold colours mixed with the green across the landscape. 

"I knew you would come," a voice spoke.

Her breath ceased and she quivered, her chest shaking as tears freely flowed down her face. She turned around and threw herself at him, her arms flying around him. He chuckled.

Fuck. That silky broad voice.

She squeezed him and he hugged her back gently, burying his face in her long red hair and inhaling.

"You promised me you won't die, you big idiot," she grumbled and didn't let go of him. She was resting her head on his chest in the long hug, as tall as he was. She had never felt more at home than now.

He smiled. "You know me, darling. I couldn't really keep myself out of trouble."

She let out a breathy chuckle and pouted her lips. "And I'm going to kick your ass for that."

"Hit me, stab me, shoot me. I do not care. Not when I have you again."

"I'll see about that later." She smirked. "For now just hold me before I grow sick of it."

He chuckled. "And when will that be, I wonder? The Black Widow, being held in the arms of her one true love. You wish for it to remain like this for eternity."

She faked a groan of disgust. "Stop being gross, Loki."

"Romantic isn't it?" He smirked, missing their playful dialogue. He had never felt so fulfilled like he was in this moment. He pulled back to see her face for the first time in a decade. She was still beautiful as ever. He wasn't surprised. 

She pursed her lips to try not to smile. "You big dummy."

"Your big dummy," he corrected, "just as you're my mewling quim."

She drove her fist into his gut making him lean more into her. He knew she didn't like that name. He chuckled and she rolled her eyes.

"Asshole." She smirked, feeling tears tickling her cheeks. "My asshole."

"I'm sorry, love." He sighed and wiped her tears away. She leaned into his hand caressing her cheek, closing her eyes. He stared at her with endearment. "But I told you to never weep for me."

She groaned. "Like I'll ever listen to your narrow ass." She scoffed and held the hands that were cupping her face.

He chuckled. "You haven't lost your touch at all." He grinned mischievously.

"You're still a pain in the ass. We're in hell right? Is that it?"

"Ouch." He gasped before wickedly grinning. "I don't know. Valhalla maybe. It's too... peaceful here to be Helheim. Hell, I mean. With you here... it can't be." He looked at her with warmth in his usually cold eyes. 

She softly smiled up at him and laced their hands together. "I love you, Loki."

He scoffed and pulled at her hand, bringing her closer to him and he kissed her lips for the first time in a long time. He'd been staring at those lips. Flushed and pink. Felt warm and sweet, just as he remembered. When he looked at her she smirked, a naughty glint in her green eyes. 

He said it, "I love you most, Natasha."

She chuckled and shook her head. "Yeah I'm not fighting you on that one."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well there. At least my OTP dies together *-*


End file.
